


Composition

by fringeperson



Series: Fandom Challenge [46]
Category: The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, I will not disavow old fic just because it's old and I'm a better writer now, Old Fic, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringeperson/pseuds/fringeperson
Summary: Even for the loudest, sometimes quiet was just what the Doctor ordered.~Originally posted in '10
Series: Fandom Challenge [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007184
Kudos: 4





	Composition

Even for the loud and enthusiastic pianist Dr. Teeth, composition was a subdued activity. He shut himself away from the rest of the band when he was conceptualising, and only someone with a key to the piano store-room was able to get in. Fortunately for Dr. Teeth, there was only one other muppet _with_ such a key who was inclined to use it for any purpose other than to remove a piano from the room so that it could be on stage. Rowlf, the dog.

Rowlf was a quiet muppet most of the time, though now and then his mournful howling could get quite loud – not that he had occasion to howl mournfully very often. Still, the dog liked to find at least fifteen minutes every day – apart from the show and rehearsals - to sit down and give the old ivories a friendly tickle.

"Oh, hey Doc," and there he was, letting himself in quietly.

"Hey Rowlf," Dr. Teeth answered.

"How's this one coming?" asked the dog as he walked in and sat himself down in front of a small upright. He knew that Dr. Teeth was more likely to practice in the company of the rest of Electric Mayhem, and only sought musical solitude when creating. He had yet to object to Rowlf's intrusions though.

"Not so good, not so good. It feels a bit too stiff," answered the man with the gold tooth from behind the glittering dual-keyboard in front of him.

"Maybe I should try playing it then, that's why the Muppet Show has two pianists, right? Different styles of music need different people to play 'em," Rowlf suggested.

Dr. Teeth thought about that for a while, then nodded, handing over the composition spread he'd been marking all over with the appropriate dots, before closing his eyes to listen as Rowlf made his way through it in his own way, very different to how Dr. Teeth would have played it, but good all the same.

"Is it going to have words?" Rowlf asked when he was done.

"Nah, this one's just the sound, though Animal will probably do some yelling in the middle, he always does."

Rowlf nodded. "It will probably feel less stiff once you get the whole band in on it, and as it is, it works fine for me if you don't want to show it to them."

"Thanks man."


End file.
